Problem: Stephanie did 64 sit-ups in the evening. Michael did 26 sit-ups around noon. How many more sit-ups did Stephanie do than Michael?
Solution: Find the difference between Stephanie's sit-ups and Michael's sit-ups. The difference is $64 - 26$ sit-ups. $64 - 26 = 38$.